Sneak Attack
by Erandir
Summary: The Elf decides that his king is in need of a break. Slash! AL PWP


6

Title: Sneak Attack

Author: Erandir

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Summary: The Elf decides that his king is in need of a break.

Disclaimer: If this had been in the books/movie they would have been about a thousand times better, but alas it is not so.

Author's Notes: I know I should be working on my series terrible person, but I really can't bring myself to do so right now. Guess I just needed some write some porn.

----------

The Elf smiled slyly to himself as he gently eased open the heavy oak door with a silence only one of his kind could manage. When it was open just enough he peeked around the edge and then slipped into the room.

At the desk across the room his lover sat facing away from him. So far the man had not noticed him. His sneak attack had not yet failed. But though he was Human, his senses were finely tuned from years of dealing with this exact situation. Even an Elf had to work to sneak up on him.

But this Elf was persistent. As quiet as he could manage, which ended up being close to soundless, he crept across the room toward his Human lover. He stopped when only a few steps away to see if the man had yet sensed his presence, but there was no reaction. The Elf was holding his breath now as he inched forward, closing the final gap before he could wrap his arms around the unsuspecting man's chest.

The man let out a startled cry and jumped, nearly knocking lose the Elf's grip, but not quite. However the hold loosened enough so the man could turn and see who his attacker was, and when he did he calmed considerably and glared at the Elf.

"Legolas." He should have known. "You have to stop doing that, some day you are going to give me a heart attack."

The blond Elf smiled sweetly at his lover, "But it is so fun to watch your reaction, Aragorn."

"Are you so bored that you must come torment me while I am working?" the king asked, fixing a pointed stare at the other.

"Torment?" the Elf faked insult, "My love, I would never torment you," in one swift move he rounded the chair in which his lover sat and slid onto the man's lap, arms reaching up to twine around the king's neck, "I merely thought you might be in need of some distraction from all of this boring paperwork."

Well, this was certainly a distraction, the man had to agree, and not exactly unwelcome if this was leading where he thought it was leading. "Well, since your intentions seem entirely honorable I think I may be able to take a small break."

A slow smile spread across the Elf's features. "Good," he said, fingers toying with the man's dark hair, "What shall I do to distract you, then?"

The man was a little surprised, but wasn't that just like Legolas? To come in, nearly give him heart failure, act seductive, and then invite him to do something mundane. The Elf was not going to succeed this time, though. The king decided he really did need that break, and perhaps a bit longer than he had originally planned.

"I think I have a few ideas," the man told his Elven lover, "You shall have to tell me which you prefer." All of these ideas required moving over to the much more comfortable sofa across the room, however. So the king scooped his lover into his arms and stood up. The Elf emitted a surprised yelp, and then giggled; a sound no one but Aragorn was ever allowed to hear.

"Where are you taking me, my lord?" The Elf asked once his laughing subsided.

"Somewhere a bit more comfortable than my desk," the man replied.

"Your desk can be perfectly comfortable," the Elf purred, deciding to throw the innocent act aside because it clearly had not worked to its desired effect.

The king felt his pulse quicken a bit as his lover nipped playfully at his jaw. This was the side of Legolas he much preferred to the coy innocent he sometimes pretended to be. "You have not yet told me what you intend to do," the Elf pointed out as the king sat down on the plush couch and let the Elf settle in his lap again, "Or did you really not have anything in mind at all?"

"You certainly seemed to have something in mind when you came in here," the man replied.

"Ah, I see. That is what you want, is it?" Smirking a little, The Elf shifted his position so he could sit straddling his lover's thighs, knees on either side of the man's hips. "I thought you only desired a 'short break'."

"A king can change his mind, can he not?"

The Elf laughed, no coy giggle this time. "Why yes, I suppose he can." He leaned forward, smiling a little as he stopped a breath before his lips touched the man's, "What is it that my king desires?" he breathed.

"You." Was his only reply.

"Then you have me," the Elf assured before closing the distance and pressing his lips against his lover's.

The man reacted instantly, responding to the kiss and wrapping his arms around the Elf to pull the lithe body closer to his own. A soft moan escaped the Elf as the man's tongue invaded his mouth and hands began undoing his clothes. When they parted for air the Elf found his shirt was already open, and was quickly slid down his arms and tossed onto the floor. Immediately the man's mouth became attached to the expanse of pale flesh revealed to him.

The Elf gasped and smiled a bit at the sensations. "You seem impatient today, love," he commented, his voice breathy.

Stopping for a moment, the man looked up at his lover curiously, "This is only a short break," he replied.

"Oh, of course, how could I have forgotten," the Elf replied, laughing again as the man's lips returned to his skin.

The man's kisses traveled slowly downward, lips brushing over the Elf's pale skin, occasionally licking or nipping at the tender flesh. Soft moans and sounds of pleasure dripped from the Elf's lips, his hands tangling in his lover's dark hair. The man continued until he reached his lover's nipple and took that into his mouth, biting down gently to get a cry of pleasure from the now-squirming body in his lap.

"Aragorn," the Elf moaned, pressing his hips down against the man's.

A soft chuckle as the man looked up at him, "Who is impatient now?" he asked, earning a sharp tug on his hair from the blonde, whose hands then began to tug at the man's clothes.

The Elf's fingers worked the ties on his lover's tunic, pulling it open and then slipping his hands inside to caress his lover's chest. The man shivered a bit as the cool fingers skimmed over his skin. He pulled the blonde down then and kissed his lips hungrily. The kiss continued until he felt slender fingers slip beneath the waistband of his pants. The man pulled back then to look into his passion-darkened eyes. The Elven prince's face was flushed, lips swollen from the kiss.

"Valar, you are beautiful," the man breathed.

"Hmm… Flattery will get you everywhere," the Elf purred, leaning down to nuzzle the man's neck just below his chin, "But I can think of much more important things that mouth of yours could be doing."

"Like this?" the man asked, pulling his lover back up to kiss his lips again.

The Elf sank into the kiss, arms wrapping around the man's chest. A soft moan escaped him as he felt the king's hands loosen the ties that held on his pants and slip the fabric down over his hips. The blonde helped wriggle out of the cloth and let the article fall to the floor with his shirt.

Their lips parted again, both panting for air. The Elf reached down, pulling at the man's pants until his arousal sprung free. The man moaned softly as the Elf's fingers wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke him slowly. "I do not have any oil," he managed after a moment trying to make his voice work.

This didn't appear to be a problem for the Elf though. Taking one of his lover's hands in his he brought the man's fingers up to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. The man moaned softly as he watched his lover's tongue caress over his fingers, wetting them thoroughly with his saliva. Slipping his fingers free when they felt slick enough, the man quickly moved his hand around to his lover back side and slipped them in before they dried off.

A moan fell from the Elf's lips and he pressed back against the intrusion. His hands left the man's shaft and he gripped his shoulders.

Surprised to see how eager his lover was the man worked quickly to prepare him. When he removed his fingers he heard a small whimper of loss from the Elf. Certain his lover was not in a state to be slicking his shaft the same way he had his fingers, the man spat on his hand and used that to moisten his arousal.

The Elf was already positioning himself above the man's hard shaft. As soon as the man was prepared he grasped his lover's hips and gently lowered him down. The Elf let out a long moan as he sank onto the king, and dropped his head to the man's shoulder, arms wrapping around him tightly.

Content to remain that way for a while, the man waited for his Elf's body to adjust to the intrusion. Moments later the lithe body began to move, hips rocking gently as the Elf's legs also wrapped around his Human lover. The slow motions gradually picked up speed until the Elf was impaling himself on the man's shaft, the king's hips rising to meet each motion. The blonde cried out in ecstasy until silenced by his lover's lips pressing against his own, but still muffled moans escaped.

Clinging to each other the two moved as one until the Elf tensed, clutching his lover even tighter and crying out his name as his release washed over him. The man followed shortly after, pulling the Elf in for a bruising kiss as he spilled himself inside the willing body.

Exhausted, the pair collapsed back against the couch, panting. Eventually the Elf lifted himself off of his lover and cuddled against his side. The man kissed his forehead softly and murmured "I love you."

A slow, contented smile spread across the Elf's face. "I love you, too."

They stayed that way for a long moment more before, reluctantly, the man drew away and stood to fix his clothing. The Elf sagged against the arm of the couch and watched. "Why is it I always end up naked and you are always almost fully dressed?" he had to ask.

"Because you are too impatient to undress me properly," the man replied, smiling in amusement.

The Elf stuck out his tongue childishly and shifted to stretch out fully on the couch. "I am tired," he declared.

"If you put your pants back on I will let you nap here," the man offered.

"Must I?" the Elf sighed dramatically.

"Yes, you must," the king replied, "Otherwise you are far too much of a distraction."

At that the Elf sat up immediately and grabbed the man by his belt, pulling him close again. Although, with where he sat the blonde's face was only at stomach height. "Is that so?" he asked, "I am too distracting?"

"Only when you are not wearing anything."

"I see," the Elf murmured thoughtfully, "And what if I want to lounge naked in your office so that you won't get any work done?"

The man chuckled and leaned down to kiss those soft lips again. "You will be the death of me someday," he said softly.

"I certainly hope not," the Elf replied, and released the man's belt so that he could go back to his desk.

He made a show of putting on his pants distastefully before settling back on the couch for a nap.

The End.


End file.
